


The Isle of Green Mist

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: "Alternate Universe", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: When the lay Brother Chakotay arrives on the Isle of Green Mist to rethinks his vows to the Spirits, a young Lord Thomas Eugene Paris may make him think twice. PWP?





	

Brother Chakotay hitched up his robes over his dark-skinned legs and stepped out of the boat that had brought him to the monastery on the Isle of Green Mist. He was here to reconsider his vocation since his doubts had risen lately with the upcoming event of taking the final vows for his class. A fresh sea breeze hit his nostrils and he stopped along the beach for a glance at his surroundings.

The path in front of him promised a good stiff climb to the small monastery at the top of the sea cliffs. A fine mist hugged the base of the cliffs with a very light green tinge to it so the lay brother knew how the Isle had acquired its name. The pounding of the surf against the stone cliffs drowned out the cries of the seagulls winging overhead. Shaking his raven black hair out of his bronze rugged face, he heaved a great sigh and started the climb to the top.

************

Twenty-three year old Lord Thomas Eugene Paris looked up from his studies and as he tilted his blond head back he noticed the dark-haired figure striding into the courtyard. This one was new and quite handsome as he stopped and looked up at the building in front of him. As Thomas leaned out the window, a pair of dark soft brown eyes in a rugged but handsome face with a set of full sensuous lips that looked kissable captured his eyes.

Chakotay looked up at the second story window and saw a blue-eyed, blond haired angel, making his breath catch in his lungs. The vision above made his loins stir in a way that his thoughts as a monk were left behind in the dust. This had to be some kind of temptation or test that was being laid in front of him. He started to recite different prayers to control the lust that was racing through his traitorous body.  
Grinning, Thomas withdrew from the window and went back to his studies since his tutor would be returning shortly to check on his work. He was also well aware of how his beauty affected those around him, sometimes cursing it when he only wanted to be friends and that person would want more than he was prepared to give. Sighing and stretching his lanky frame, he turned a page in the dull history book thinking of the dark eyes he had just seen and all the emotions he could read in them for that brief moment.

There was something different about this one.

************

Lord Tom Paris had a guest apartment in the East Tower of the monastery where he could get plenty of sunlight to help with his studies. The apartment had two rooms, a good-sized day room and a small bedroom. There was a fireplace in each room with the bedroom one set into the corner. The room held only a big oak bed with burgundy bed curtains, draperies and no room for any other piece of furniture.

Large windows were on two sides of the dayroom giving a pleasant view of the sea and coast of the main land. One wall opposite the fireplace held a bookshelf full of books and a desk for which he could work and study. A divan and dresser made up the rest of the furniture. From the divan, he could sit and watch the view of the sea pounding the surf below.

His days here passed pleasantly enough. He arose early and attended sunrise services in the chapel with the brothers of the order. Tom was particularly religious and mostly lipped through the service. After a quiet breakfast, he would take a long walk around the Isle on the one of the footpaths. 

Lunch would be served in the mail hall and afterwards he would meet with his tutor to work on his studies till dinnertime. Dinner was served in his dayroom after vespers. The rest of his evening was his free time. Many an evening saw him curled up on the divan reading a good novel to let his mind escape the island.

Now there was something else on his mind as a pair of dark intense eyes floated in his mind’s eye haunting him while he slept that night.

************

Tearing his gaze from the second floor window for the second time, Brother Chakotay cursed his loins and thanked the Spirits for the robes which hid his stiff cock. It was standing at full mast and wanted some attention paid to it. His face flushed darkly as he made his way to the office of the Head Brother. Thinking of the Head Brother made him regain control of his body much to his relief by the time he reached the door.

After a short interview with Brother Theodus, he was assigned a cell for his stay and given a tour of the ground by another lay brother by the name of Brother Fred. When the tour was over, Fred left him at the door to his room bidding him good night and mentioning that he would be by in the morning to get him for sunrise services.

Saying his own prayers and still in confusion over his vows, Brother Chakotay lay down on the thin mattress and tried to sleep. Visions of blond-haired, blue-eyed angels filled his restless dreams and he kept waking up off and on all night affording him little rest.

************

Excusing himself after the early service, Brother Chakotay decided to explore the island and get some air to think about his dilemma. It felt good to be out in the early morning as he climbed a particularly steep path and felt his heart lurch when the vision at the top of the bluff greeted him. He stood still at the edge of the path not wanting to disturb the image in front of him while his groin twitched in response as the blood left his head and headed south.

Tom could not believe his good fortune as he saw Chakotay standing on the path his mouth open and gaping at him. He was aware of his good looks and used them to his advantage at time, but this time he was just as tongue tied at the beautiful dark stranger in front of him. It was at times like this that he was very glad he loved men as well as women.

“Morning, Beautiful,” he breathed softly as he arose from the stone bench and stepped over to the dark skinned raven-haired beauty.

Soft dark brown eyes regarded him intensely and a sweet melodic voice whispered, “Hello, are you an angel? You must be for only the Spirits could make you as beautiful as the angels.”

A silvery laugh greeted his ears pleasantly as he blushed darkly in embarrassment.

“Not hardly, my beauty. Tell me your name, please?” Tom realized he was very close to scaring him off and he didn’t want him to go. His stomach was tingling down to his cock and he felt wonderful around this man and he didn’t want to ask why, but just love him and damn the consequences.

“Chakotay,” he could hardly breathe with the blood pounding in his ears and he felt a little faint. Spirits help him with this temptation. His fists were clenching and unclenching because he didn’t know what to do with them. He wanted to touch this angel in front of him with the blond hair, sky blue eyes, dark pink lips, classic features in a flawless face and just a few inches taller than him with a slim and long build. “I don’t understand why I feel like I do around you?” Chakotay confessed as his confusion grew.

“When two people are attracted to each other, their bodies and souls react instinctively and are drawn towards one another as we are. I feel like I have been waiting for you all of my life,” Tom said as he raised one elegant hand and brushed the back of it gently against one dark cheek.

Too his surprise, Chakotay found himself leaning into the caress and felt the jolt of energy pass between them startling them both. The air crackled with the tension between their bodies as their cocks grew hard and both found it very hard to breathe as they gazed deeply into the other’s eyes liking what they found there. Chakotay had never felt like this and a twinge of fear crept down his back and in his eyes.

Seeing the sudden indecision in the dark eyes, Tom moved quickly before Chakotay could change his mind by leaving, he pulled him into a sensuous kiss and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders molding his body to the stocky body.

Coming up for air, Tom lost himself in those deep dark eyes, “I mean to take you and make you mine.”

His eyes were enormous, brown almost black against his now pale face, “You’ll have to show me what to do. I have never done this before and I am very ignorant in this manner,” he said helplessly.

A warm smile lit his beautiful features and he knew to take care with this skittish man so as not to frighten him, “I think, handsome,” he murmured in a kindly voice, “that the first thing would be to get you into my bed after darkness tonight. Do you think you can find a way up to my chambers in the East Tower?”

“I believe so,” He regarded him with trusting eyes. “Kiss me.”

“One more time, than we most part so no one will know what is happening between us,” Tom cautioned the lay brother as he drew him in for a kiss so sweet that Chakotay nearly swooned from the intensity of it. They drew apart and Tom gave him one last kiss on the forehead, “Now go, my love and I shall see you tonight.”

************

He was drawn like a magnet to the apartment in the East Tower. All afternoon, he had fought with himself over his indecision to go or not to go to Tom. As the sun cast the last rays of light over the horizon, he set aside his doubts and went to his blond angel. Tomorrow he would wrestle with his demons and conscience tonight was for him.

That warm smile was back as Tom let him in and suddenly the room was hot as the angel filled his vision. “Let’s get you to bed, beautiful. You look like you might faint.” Tom guided Chakotay into his bedroom, pulling the covers back and gently tucked him in. “Let me get you some wine.” The concern was evident in his sweet voice and frown on his forehead.

Chakotay reached out and grasped his arm gently, but firmly, “Kiss me, Tom.” It was a simple request and the first time he had called him by his first name.

“Give me a moment to get the wine,” he was lost in those pleading dark eyes.

“Please now.”

Had he been anyone else, he would have made a tasteless jest. Chakotay was so intense. So urgent. Instead he bent over and kissed the full lips he was offered. It was a sweet kiss, and loath they both were to stop, but finally Chakotay pulled away. “I had to be sure it would be just as good with you as the as time.”

“And was it still just as good, Cha?” His sky blue eyes caressed him warmly.

“No, Tom. It’s even better now,” Chakotay grinned at him his dark eyes shining with joy.

Moving quietly, he removed his clothes and approached the bed. The firelight from the corner fireplace splashed against his golden body.

Swallowing against his suddenly dry mouth, he licked dry lips nervously as Chakotay’s eyes slowly traveled the length of him, lingering for a moment on his sex, then blushingly moved upwards.

Mischievously, Tom grinned at him, “I trust I meet with your approval, sweet one.” He climbed into bed with him.

His dark skinned face was very serious; “I’m not sure how to do this.”

“Let me worry about that,” Tom answered as he took him in his arms rolling the big man under him minus his robes. “Ah, Chakotay! Sweet one! I have dared much for you.” Their mouths met, but it was different this time. Tom’s lips teased, playing lightly against the full lips, his eyelids, forehead tracing the tattoo there, chin cheeks and lastly the tip of his nose.

The shock of Tom’s assault left him slightly breathless and he was ready when he felt a warm hand on a dark nipple. “Oh!” he gasped. “I’m sorry,” he apologized unable to meet the golden one’s gaze.

“Cha, you have no need to apologize. You are perfection.” Tom bent his golden head, sucking and lightly biting, watching as it harden and smiling as a groan of pleasure escaped from his lover.

Gently he pressed Cha back among the pillows, straddling the meaty thighs. His warm mouth now pressed kisses all across the heaving smooth chest, taking pleasure in his rapid rise to passion. Cha’s raven black hair billowed shining and dark across the white silken pillows. His head was thrown back to reveal the dark skin of his throat; Cha tempted the warm lips to leave a string of burning kisses down the quivering flesh.

His slender hands slipped over his torso, enjoying the silken skin. Suddenly Cha was afire, and he moaned helplessly, slightly afraid. His body felt liquid. He was languid, yet filled with a great power at the same time. Tom’s voice murmured soft and reassuring words of love.

Still softly he gasped, surprised as Tom’s fingers gently explored him, probing tenderly forcing the tension from his body. Then he became aware of a new touch, that of Tom’s manhood, hard against his inner thigh. Gently a knee nudged his knees apart. Fingers slick with oil found his brown opening and gently prepared him while kissing everywhere he could reach. The pulsing root of Tom touched the tip of his dark skinned ass, and with a sweet haze of fear and desire, Cha heard him say, “I will do this slow so as not to hurt you. I don’t want there to be any pain, my beauty.”

“Yes! Yes! Oh, please, yes!” Cha panted, not even knowing what it was that he sought, but desperately wanting it. A slight burning pain quickly receded; leaving him filled with a wonderful throbbing warmth of fullness. His dark eyes met blue one, and passion mirrored passion, as Tom loved him. For a moment they hung onto the edge and then Cha cried out as they came together with Tom filling him with his creamy juices.

After a few breathless moment, Tom rolled away and cradled Cha in his arms. He stroked the black hair and marveled at its softness. When he spoke again, his velvety voice cracked just a little, “Thank you, Cha, my love.”

Cha moved a little so he could see Tom’s golden face in the firelight, this experience making him brave and just a little daring, “I too feel like I have been waiting for you all of my life and that was why I couldn’t take the final vows. Please, do not leave me. I would go wherever you go. I love you.”

Tom sighed. “I cannot let you go now, Cha. We get your vows dispensed, as I have no intention of letting you go back to the monastery. We will leave for my father’s estates first thing in the morning.” With a kiss to Cha’s forehead, “I love you also.”

“You will not leave me?” His dark eyes were shining with happiness. His mind was clear and the confusion was gone, he belonged with Tom no matter where they ended up. 

“Never, Cha. Now let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will leave this place and explore the world.”

At last, wrapped in each other’s arms, they fell asleep trusting the power of their love.

The End


End file.
